Thousands of calls take place every day between customers and merchants, creating a massive amount of data to manage. Analyzing call data, such as recorded calls between a merchant and a customer, is necessary for merchants to monitor customer relationships and ensure that correct actions are taken related to customer accounts.
Historically, merchants have relied on sampling recorded calls. This process can be limited and/or time-consuming. Traditional processes also lack user-friendly means for identifying and demarcating attributes of calls between merchants and customers.
Conventional systems often have poor performance, and/or are inadequately designed to handle large amounts of data. Such systems are ill-equipped to handle the challenges of the growing complexity of call data analysis.
The disclosed system and methods may address one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.